


Kinktober #11: Mirror Sex

by blessedharlot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Khalila and Dario discuss the future of Khalila's rope bondage hobby, using some visual aids.





	Kinktober #11: Mirror Sex

“Look how handsome you are,” Khalila cooed. He looked even more striking than she’d imagined.

She stood behind Dario in front of the tall, gold-trimmed mirror, and ran her fingertips over the lengths of rope at his hips. The hip harness she’d tied on him drew an elegant zigzag pattern of black across his bare pelvis. The textured fibers held tight against the smooth curves of his physique in a way that excited her, and felt self-indulgent.

“And you’d truly show this to others, Archivist?” Dario asked.

“I’d show it to all the world,” she breathed in his ear, seeing him get more erect. “It’s up to you if you want your family jewels on display, or kept mysterious.” 

“You’re mad,” he chuckled, watching himself in the mirror. 

Khalila looked at his reflection, catching his eye as she played with a curl at his temple, then stroked his cheek, following down to his arms.

Dario gave a small shake of his head. “This is a fantasy,” he said a bit sadly. “The Archivist displaying her nude husband at a public event.”

Khalila decisively took two dry fingers and - after finding her target and making a perfunctory circle around the rim - slipped them into Dario’s ass.

He immediately relaxed and let her in, with a sigh and a sudden strong shiver.

“I do as I please,” she said. “Is that not clear?”

Dario grunted, and Khalila quickly withdrew her fingers, leaving him to gasp again.

“Now, stand there while I fix you a chest harness.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

After a minute or two of work, she was nearly done. She circled back around in front of him, pulling the rope through one of the last few tie points. When Dario casually, hungrily cupped her breast, she slapped his hand away. He then went for the nape of her neck… a soft brush of fingertips right where he knew she would notice most. She successfully stifled a shiver of pleasure and swung her head instead to bite at the air near his arm.

“You stand there,” she explained, in her best bedroom voice. “That we may all properly exalt your beauty. That is your job.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Then I will most assuredly need you clothed, and not nude, to do my job properly.” He sighed heavily, turned back to the mirror. Upon finding his reflection, Khalila thought his spirit immediately perked up.

She threaded one piece of rope around another very close to his nipple, and took the chance to rub the rope across it several times. His breath hitched, and he turned to watch her face intently. But he didn’t move at all.

She smiled at his obedience, and put a quick hand to his jaw as a reward.

Soon she was finished, and stood behind him again so they could both savor how he looked. The chest harness wrapped around his sides and across his shoulders, and made a pattern of squares not dissimilar to a chessboard.

Khalila found one handle on the hip harness and one in the back work of the chest piece, and tugged on both -- not enough to move Dario, but enough to make him realize how much control this could give her.

He instinctively responded to the tug by closing his eyes, savoring it. When his eyes opened again, he sought her gaze in the mirror. She knew he’d realized the possibilities.

“Now,” Khalila said. “Bend over, I’m getting my cock.”

Khalila very much enjoyed having the rope harness to grip, to keep control over Dario’s pelvis as she thrust into him. They hadn’t checked in, but she guessed from his ragged breathing and staggered moans that this worked for him too.

They both spent a fair bit of their fucking time looking over their right shoulders, looking into the mirror. Watching how Dario bent over a dresser. Watching his arms holding his weight. Watching her slam her length into his ass. 

_ There’s something about having a rod between my legs that makes being rough so much more pleasurable, _ she thought.

As she thrust, she felt the base of the strap-on press against her mound, landing just far enough away from her clit that the indirect vibrations of shoving into Dario gave her exactly the right stimulation. And after a dozen nights of reassurances, she now let herself take what she wanted from Dario in this position, ignoring his comfort and holding him just where she needed him to be to lift herself toward climax.

She let herself forget about the mirror… Dario would do enough gazing for them both. She looked at the ropes she’d laid across his body. She rolled a hand across them. And she closed her eyes and listened to his yelps and groans.

Before long, she heard her own long groan drowning his out as she hammered into him. For an instant, she wasn’t sure she could keep her footing, as the bliss threatened to send her leg muscles into spasm. But she held on long enough to catch her breath, and stay inside Dario… who now panted, his head resting on his arm on the dresser.

Then she reached around, found his cock, and sent him into his own groaning difficulties with standing.

When he was done, they found their way to a soft caress in bed, the ropes still on Dario.

“We should take these off,” she said. “ I don’t want to leave marks the first time.”

“More fun that way,” he slurred.

“You’re intoxicated,” she smiled. “Are you enjoying yourself like this? Wrapped up like the gift you are?”

Dario smiled. “Well, it’s only fair to warn people of that fact.”

Khalila stroked his hair and drew him into a warm, sleepy kiss.

_ This was a success, _ she thought.  _ Time to start scheming on taking this public. _


End file.
